


Never Distracted

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru smiled while she painted a picture of the ocean.





	Never Distracted

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled while she painted a picture of the ocean. She never forgot about Hotaru. Nothing was able to distract her. Michiru admired every color and continued to smile. There was one more blank space. The perfect painting. She heard Hotaru's voice. 

''MICHIRU-MAMA!'' 

One gasp. The brush slid. A mark. 

 

THE END


End file.
